Fear the Unknown
by CheetahLover101
Summary: Ed has been sent to a world where an atheist is sure to be doubted, what with so many exorcists around her. But now they have to keep an eye on her, because her taboo on one world has caused the demons to become interested in her in another. How will Ed react around others her own age, even more so when she has to tell secrets to learn them? Fem!Ed
1. Chapter 1

**'POV: Edlyn Elric';**

"And I get into these types of situations, _how_, exactly? I haven't even been here that- _shit!" _I yelled as I dodged another attack from the right and left by jumping up, effectively leaving those _things _to run into each other rather than me by jumping off their heads. I didn't even know what the hell they were! The best way to describe them was chimera, but I couldn't tell what animals were used, it would have to be more than just a few!

Jumping up, I grabbed a branch and pulled myself up onto it. Those things had to be around six feet tall or more, so I continued to scale the tree and decided to not give a crap that I probably looked like a monkey at the moment. When I was a good twenty feet up, and didn't hear the sound of groaning trees beneath me, I took the chance to catch my breath and think of what to do next.

These odds really weren't in my favor. It was dark, I was in an unfamiliar area –and had been so for who knows how long-, I was outnumber considering there were four of them and only one of me, and I was weak from fighting others like them for days on end. It's like I am on their radar, with a label of _kill_. I have been in a forest filled with unknown things trying to attack me while I try freaking surviving by not dehydrating! I miss training on the island!

I took the time I had up in the tree to make bandages out of the end of my coat, using alchemy to make the tears cleaner. The alchemic light left me momentarily blinded again, but soon enough I was rewrapping one of my older wounds on my left bicep. I was lucky that that was all I had gotten so far, besides some bruises and minor scratches that I had made sure were cleaned. Right after I put my coat back on, the tree I was in suddenly began to sway. Turns out, those things, when they worked together can cause a lot of damage to a tree trunk.

The whole tree started to fall to the side, giving me a momentarily light feeling in my stomach before I jumped onto a new tree. Those things were smarter than I gave credit for, it looks like I would have to stay on the move from now on. I sighed, resting my head on the trunk that I was currently hugging with my Automail. I needed sleep soon. I was going on nothing, having only caught a wink here and there. And I also needed food. I ran out of the last rabbit I scavenged hours before.

I was just about to start moving to the next tree when something my size flew at me. I hadn't seen it in time, it pushing its feet onto my chest. I respectively started to fall. Hitting branch after branch and losing my coat at some point, I was once again on the ground. It was fair to say I was a little out of it, I was just in a tree and now I was back down here, surrounded by –now- five _things_. The world really wasn't on my side.

It was at this time that I realized something. I had been on autopilot for a while now. I hadn't been letting myself feel anything. And now, as these unknown things swarmed me with their rancid breath on my face and their talon/clawed feet mere inches from my body, my emotions came whooshing back to slam full force into my gut.

With a gasp, I felt how confused I was, how absolutely _terrified _this whole thing made me. I was somewhere _unknown, _for an _unknown_ reason, surrounded by things that I _did not know. _I felt how much my muscles ached from constantly moving, which even I wasn't used to for this many days to this degree. There was the adrenaline, that was almost always there, and yet almost seemed normal in my life anyway.

But get this, that wasn't what I was thinking about. I wasn't thinking about any of the things from before. The main thought in my head was,

I was alone.

Alphonse was not with me, where ever I was.

The last thing I remember before passing out, was a brilliant blue flame coming from above. I really thought it was beautiful, compared to the colors of battle.

**A/N: Hey, I come baring an insanely short prologue, Fem!Ed, and only a glimpse of another character! Ahaha best author ever! Sorry… anyway, if this gets like, at least three reviews then I know it will be worth continuing! I promise the next chapters will me much longer, this is just a taste test, I promise! And sorry for any errors in my writing, it was my first time trying to write first person…**


	2. Chapter 2

**'POV: Third Person';**

She had simply passed out, right? Then, it was obvious that this was some kind of weird dream. That was the only logical explanation in this situation. But… why did it seem as if she was fully conscious? Ed was able to think normally, and not as one would in dreams where nothing made sense. Yet where she was _still_ didn't make sense. God damn it, her head was starting to hurt.

The place she was seemed to be the mirror opposite of the gate that she knew. Instead of white, she was in a field of black, yet she could see herself perfectly fine. It was like the she herself was a source of light in the black void, since there was no other way that she wasn't blinded by the darkness.

The young alchemist had opened her eyes to find herself standing, and she hadn't moved anything but her eyes since then, going as far to keep her muscles taut so that she wouldn't shake. But honestly, she was getting restless, and just a tad bit curious. Could you blame her? Go to the gate three times when you aren't even supposed to survive one trip, and you won't be able to stand still when you end up somewhere like this. So what did she do? Well she took a daring step forward of course, planting a foot in front of herself.

The black ground beneath her extend foot rippled like water, yet still fault solid to her –apparently bare- feet, the ripples exploding with a bright blue flame that she could feel no heat from. The sudden light caused her to stumble backwards, causing multiple other ripple effects to go off around her. She planted her feet shoulder widths apart, turning her torso left and right as she watched the rippling flames crawl across the never ending ground in circles. The whole show left her breathless, be it from fear or pure adrenaline, she wasn't sure. Maybe it was neither, perhaps it was excitement. She could hear her shallows puffs of breath in a detached way, and could she see them too? Whoa.

More hesitant than the last time, she slowly took a step forward and watched with a forming smile as the flames expanded beyond her sight like the others. You would think that her mind would be in overdrive trying to figure out where she was –again- and what was going on, but she was still convincing herself it was a dream and was having too much fun with all of her discoveries of this new place.

The blonde crouched down, her hair hanging around her face. Huh, so it wasn't up like normal? She ignored it, pushing it behind her shoulders before looking at the ground once more. She slowly extended her right hand to poke the ground when suddenly, she noticed something she should have realized a lot sooner.

Her arm and leg, the Automail was replaced with flesh.

There was no way to keep track of time, therefore she would never know how long she had been there, or how long she just crouched there and stared. How did this happen? Was her mind pulling tricks on her? She wasn't really sure if she wanted this to be a dream anymore. She was filled with hope, her chest felt so full, like it was about to combust. Did this mean Al was whole again?

She moved her hand around, and it felt so alien to her, yet so familiar at the same time. Ed watched the muscles move around as she wiggles her fingers, both palm up and palm down. '_Really,' _she thought, _'This shouldn't fascinate me so much since I see the left version do the same thing everyday…but it's the one I lost. And it's just- wait.' _She stopped her thoughts where they were with a screeching halt, her heart skipping a bit.

She observed her whole body for the first time since waking up in the weird black void. And really, how could she not laugh at her own stupidity? Hope really wasn't for her; it liked to spit in her face whenever she could find a ray of it.

Edlyn Elric was in the body she had before committing the ultimate taboo among alchemists. She looked eight years old again wearing a small white dress, like the one her mom would make her wear when she needed to look nice back home. Her hair, she took note, wasn't up because it was done how her Mother and dear little Brother always said looked best, down with a small massy bun on the side of her head.

She couldn't help it. She laughed. Her tiny child body trembled as her she hugged herself, looking down and giggled a creepy and humorless giggle. It grew to a full throaty laugh where she had to throw her head back, one hand holding her arm while the other was over her eyes, she stumbling back at the force of it. How eerie it seemed, a child breaking at the seams to what appeared as insanity.

Her realization seemed to trigger something in that black void, a sudden wind whipping violently around her as she continued to laugh. It made her hair lash at her face, the dress at her legs. The flame came back, though she hadn't taken any more unsteady steps. It set her right arm and left leg ablaze. Her laughter stopped abruptly, cut off by a blood curdling scream that tore at her throat. The arm was now held away from herself, the owner not willing to take the risk of anything else being set aflame. But that brilliant blue that she had thought memorizing not so long before engulfed those two limbs only, as if it knew that she should pay for her sins.

The next thing the young blonde knew, the wind whirling around her become the blinding blue that had retaken her arm and leg, though only for a few seconds. When it left, all was calm. The air was still, and there were no more flames. It was black again.

She looked down to see herself wearing the same dress, though made for her now older and matured body. And Edlyn was once again the Fullmetal Alchemist, her Automail attached at the shoulder and above where the knee should be.

Before emotions could become an issue again, something came from the inky black ground; coming out of what she could have sworn was a solid as if it was a liquid, like the ripples. Onyx like water dripped off the hovering being, before it lowered itself to the now solid ground. Ed wanted to swear, her alchemistic mind wanting to throw a fit at the rules being bent.

Ed tried to look at the being that appeared in such a flashy manner, but for some reason, she just couldn't. It was solid, she knew, but it looked transparent. Whenever she tried to focus on it, her vision would waver and her head would become fuzzy. She put a hand up to her head after the nth attempt at trying to see it.

_Do not strain yourself, young Alchemist. There is a reason I keep you from being able to see me. _The thing spoke into her mind, its voice sounding like multiple peoples voices at once speaking in unison.

And this is the part where her mind went into overdrive. This wasn't a dream. She was here for a reason. So why the fuck did it make her go through all that? Why the hell did she start as an eight year old here, let along looking as she would in a personal memory? And what, and this is what got her the most, was the point of making her go through the pain of losing her limbs once again? That hurt for gates sack, like fuck!

_You were reminded of your pain, so that you would remember your sin, Alchemist._

Great, so the fucking thing could read her mind. And why would she need to remember that? She thought of it often enough!

_The sin you committed will mean something different where you are now. Those 'creatures' that were after you, will not leave you alone. They are fascinated at how something so evil can come from someone so pure, you radiate something unique here, and that is something that you cannot run from._

Ed stared, or rather, attempted to stare at the thing in front of her. It was spouting nonsense! She just wanted to go home and see things familiar instead of having to deal with new, new, new. Her head felt like there was cotton in it, her thoughts jumbled.

_You cannot go home, not yet. You need to remember, young Alchemist. You made a deal with the Truth of your world, but I am the Truth of this one. Remember, and that will be your key. Just know that though your alchemy will work, your sin in one world will have effects on you in this one, as will the fact that you were born from a being near immortal._

Before the blonde could say anything, a gate appeared in the same manner as the new 'Truth', slowly rising out of the inky black below. Before the black substance could even finish dripping off of it, it creaked open. Instead of small black hands pulling her in, a gust of wind pushed her backwards and towards it, soon the wind turning into blue flames just like before. Her vision was blocked by the blinding light as she was lifted off her feet.

Out of panic, she had stopped breathing, afraid to inhale the flames. So as soon as she was inside of the gate and traveling who knows where, being caressed by who knows what, she passed out for a second time that day.

**~Back in the forest~**

Rin Okumura was supposed to be out on a lesson with his class. So how he ended up saving this strange blonde from demons confused him to no end. He was currently in the middle of a messed up part of the forest, where he found her fighting them all by herself. It had been amazing to watch, even to him, because it seemed as if she wasn't an exorcist. She didn't have any weapons, she hadn't said any verses, and all she used was her bare hands –though she did have gloves- and athletic ability alone. Though she didn't appear to be killing any of them…

But Rin had seen how tired she looked, even though her fighting was impeccable. She made up for her size by jumping over the things, having them crash into each other to make up the damage that she knew she couldn't make. At least, that's what he thought that her plan had been. But after she had climbed a tree and –after some mysteries light- fixed what looked like a pretty bad injury, the demons had knocked her tree down. That's when he thought she was done for, but no, she simply jumped to a new tree. Only to be knocked down by a hobgoblin that Rin hadn't seen coming either.

Honestly, he didn't know why he had stayed out of sight, not helping her. Rin had been watching her fight for what had to have been at least ten to twenty minutes. But he felt that she had it under control, and he liked watching her fight, until he saw her take that awful fall from such a high distance, getting hit so many times on the way down. He saw the golden haired stranger start to lose her consciousness, and that's when he leapt in, pulling out Kurikara and unleashing his flames.

"Leave her _alone_!" he had snarled out, taking them out one by one by swinging his sword, standing above the girl.

And that is why he was currently sitting with his legs folded underneath him, awkwardly holding the girls head on his lap. He didn't know what else to do! She hadn't woken up when he shook her shoulder –gently, her wasn't stupid, he knew she was injured-, and he didn't want to leave her there alone. He could have easily picked her up, but he felt that that would be overstepping some boundaries.

He decided that now would be a good time to call Yukio. Rin carefully dug his phone out of his pocket, trying not to jostle the girls head to much with his movement. When he flipped open the screen he had to blink his eyes a few times, the light blinding him. Before he could do anything though, his phone started buzzing.

_**Call From: Yukio Okumura**_

Good timing. He pushed the call button with his thumb and put the device up to his ear.

"Hello-?"

"_Where are you and why on earth did you run off like that?! It's Dangerous, Rin!_" his younger brother's voice yelled into his ear. Rin had to pull the phone away just from the volume!

"Would you stop yelling?! I'm fine, jeez!" he snapped back, his voice get pretty loud too.

"_You didn't answer my question._" Yukio said in a somewhat calmer tone.

Rin looked around at the damaged tree's and burn marks all around him, the moon the only light source besides his phone. Well he could always use his flames, but that was kind of a stupid idea… "I don't really know where I am besides the fact that I am in the forest."

"_Is it your goal to make things difficult? Never mind, don't answer that. The class and I are on the way, so there better not be a big 'mess' that we have to worry about._" That was his hint to not be all demonic and stuff, apparently. Good for him that he already sheathed Kurikara.

Before Rin could warn him about the other, real, mess or about the girl, his brother hung up on him. He scowled at his hand held device, snapping it shut before shoving it back in his pocket, mumbling insults under his breath.

Now was a good time for him to think about all that happened. She was fighting them, but not in the style that a normal exorcist would. Had she gone through a temptaint? He didn't know why he was so curious, but he was. She was an excellent fighter, and he wanted to see how well she would do if she wasn't exhausted.

He looked down at her face, which was upside down compared to his own. Her mouth was slightly parted in her sleep and he noticed that her lip was split and bleeding. She had bags under her eyes and a cut on her forehead, dried blood and dirt smudged here and there on her face. She had blonde hair, but it wasn't like Shiemi's pale color, hers looked like spun gold. He wondered what colored eyes could ever match that kind of hair. Green perhaps, or maybe brown?

Rin was about to observe her style of dress when he heard tromping sounds coming from the right. He could hear multiple people walking through the foliage, and he had a pretty good idea as to who it was. His guess was right when he saw Yukio and his class walk out from between the trees, plus Shura who hadn't been here before.

"What are you doing here?" Rin blurted out towards the yellow highlighted women.

"The better question in this situation is who she is, and why you ran off like that in the first place." Yukio said, putting his hands on his hips as he glared at his older brother.

Rin hesitated with his answer, looking at the sleeping blonde below him. One minute he had been with everyone else, being taught a lesson on a certain type of demon, and then the next he was dashing into the wooded area they were next to like his life depended on it. And apparently it hadn't been his life that depended on his running, it had been hers. "I don't know why, I just got this feeling… that something bad was about to happen. And then I found this chick fighting off demons all by herself, but it wasn't in the style of an exorcist, she was using hand to hand combat! She was flipping all over the place; dodging them and making them run into each other! She kinda' passed out after falling from a tree though…" Rin scratched at the back of his neck, looking at the tree that she fell, the one that they were under.

"H-how high did she fall from?!" asked Shiemi, looking at the tree that had damaged branches from nearly the top of the tall tree, the limbs scattered around on the ground. The girl's jacket still hung from the middle of the tree. The Tamer looked back and forth from the tree to the two on the ground with wide eyes. "She needs to be treated right away!" she started forward, only to be stopped by Ryuji who put his arm in front of her.

"We don't know if she is safe, you shouldn't go near her yet." When he was met with wide questioning eyes from Shiemi, he furrowed his brows. "A random person is fighting demons in the middle of a forest? She doesn't seem to be an exorcist either. Something seems fishy. If she is so ordinary, why were those things going after her in the first place?" he reasoned.

"That doesn't matter! If a person is hurt, then they should get treated! She could be in pain right now!" Her familiar Niichan agreed from her shoulder, jumping up and down.

"Okay, fine, but shouldn't she get a say in it then? Isn't that invading someone's privacy?" Ryuji tried as a last stitch effort. That caused her to pause and think, a thoughtful expression appearing on her face.

"Well," Yukio started, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Why don't you just ask her? I mean, you are awake, aren't you?" he asked, looking at the stranger.

Damn, there went her idea on gaining information by feigning sleep. Rin gave a little jump when she suddenly opened her eyes, looking straight up at him to reveal golden irises. She then moved her eyes to the corner, looking at his brother before sitting up. She kept the pain off her face as sore muscles pulled and strained. Giving some rolls to her shoulders, both still hidden by her second black jacket, she stood up with only some difficulty.

"Aren't you a sharp one? How could you tell? I was sure that I wasn't moving, or twitching my eyes too often." Ed casually put her hands in her pockets, tilting her head to the side as she observed all of the people in front of her, ending the glance over on Yukio.

"Your breathing wasn't even enough."

She gave a snicker, shaking her head in mock sadness. "Ah, that is a shame, and I thought I had perfected that one too. Guess I will have to work on it some more, no? Well it was nice meeting you all, but it would be best if I would get going!" she said, starting to walk backwards, trying to make a quick retreat. She didn't know these people well enough and for all she knew they could get her into more trouble rather than help her. It would be best to make a plan before anything else.

But alas, a grip on her arm had to stop her. "Hey, you can't just leave with out-" Rin stopped talking when he felt a hand on his wrist, hearing a sharp intake of breathe.

"A-ah, yeah, not grabbing something that just stopped bleeding would be _great_, thanks. Keep that in mind, maybe?" she gritted out sarcastically with a twitching smile, her closed eyes facing him.

"I told you she should be treated!" Shiemi rushed forward as Rin hastily let go, an apologetic look on his face. Ed then backed away some more, before Shiemi could reach her.

"I am fine, really, it isn't any of your concern!" she said, meeting the eyes of Yukio. The classes clad teenager had been keeping a watchful eye on her the whole time, and she really didn't blame him. She had been extremely careful with the others as well. "You, and that guy with the blonde strip, I can tell right away that you guys don't like me being here, so what's the harm of letting me leave? I can go, and boom! Problem solved!" Ed tried to sell her idea with a smile, but it really didn't look like they were having it.

"Well there is one problem with you leaving, Edlyn. We have been looking for you everywhere!" Everyone turned to look at the new comer, who just happened to be led by Shura. No one had noticed that she had left in the first place. She had behind her none other than Mephisto, who looked happier than ever. The headmaster walked straight to the blonde and gave her a gentle hug. He whispered in her ear 'play along', before continuing a scolding act. "Why would you run off like that? You had me so worried, not to mention that your father, Van, was chewing my ear off for letting you get lost so fast!" he said, holding her an arms distance away by the shoulders.

She stared at him with wide eyes, confused to hell and back as to how this man knew her father, and what the connection was.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" he asked, looking into her eyes and willing her to play along. She gave a mental shrug.

"I was bored, and I obviously got lost when I went to go explore." she said bluntly. She swore she saw a hint of amusement flash on his face before he gave a 'tsk' sound of disapproval.

"Mephisto, are you going to explain to us? Or are we going to have to guess?" asked Shura, her arms crossed as she stood not too far from them.

He let go of Ed before wrapping his arm around her back, his hand on her right arm.  
"Allow me to introduce my niece, Edlyn Elric, who has recently come to stay with me while her father is taking care of some work related issues. She is an official transfer student into True Cross Academy!" he said, sounding like the ever proud family member.

Ed stared up at the man that claimed to be her uncle, he still holding onto her. Her head was swimming with the made up story, and she was trying to process all that was said. How did he know her name? How did he know her Dads name? And why was he making her plan up for her? She was so confused, and her head hurt. The young alchemist just wanted to understand something for once. Oh wait, she understood one thing, and that was the fact that tries shouldn't be at that angle.

Luckily Mephisto was still holding onto her, so he just had to grab her other arm. That though, probably hurt more than helped.

"Again with the arm?" she slurred as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Oh dear, I hadn't realized she was this bad…" Mephisto murmured, removing his gloved hand from her right bicep, only for it to come away slick.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that I promised that the chapters would be a lot longer, but I just felt that this one should end here. Don't ask why, because I really don't know… Anyway, I took a few days to work on this, and I did look over it for errors, but please tell me if there are any since I do not have a beta reader. Okay, and now I have some questions for the readers! Please answer them, since it would help me plan out the story sooner ^^.**

** 1) Do you think Ed should stay with Mephisto, or in the near empty dorm with Rin and Yukio?**

** 2) If Ed was to end up in a relationship with anyone in this story, who would you like it to be? Love triangle ideas are welcome!**

** 3) Would you mind if I added the homunculi as good guys?**

**These are the only things that I cannot decide on, and I always love to have fans help build the plot so they feel more part of the story. Plus, it's more fun this way, to have discussions with people about it, don't you think? Anyway, drop a review and answers those questions if you have time! Thanks a bunch for taking time to read my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Blue Exorcist, or Fullmetal Alchemist! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to the people who answered the questions asked in the last chapter, it helped a lot! And it also gave motivation to keep on writing the chapters, since I have a record of taking a long time to update, eheh… Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to 'In The Forest', who was my first reviewer! We actually talked and I get a lot of help for the story, so the plot is coming along nicely! And I cannot believe how many reviews/likes/follows this story has already gotten! It makes me so happy! Thank you all so much! **

** One thing I should point out is that I have only seen Blue Exorcist, not read it, and that was a while ago so I might mess some things up. I apologize in advance for any OOCness. I will mostly be doing things from Ed's point of view since I am a total Fullmetal Alchemist junky, be it the original, or Brotherhood/Manga. That and I have seen the after movies, The Conqueror of Shamballa, and 'The Sacred Star of Milos'. So I would say I am much more fit to write FMA, no? **

** Though a few months ago, I spazzed out because I got my first anime shirts! Blue Exorcist and Sword Art Online all the way baby! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything -sadly- Fullmetal Alchemist and Blue Exorcist related. The only thing I own is this lovely plot and my fat crossed eyed cat that is stared at me while I write it. **

**'POV: Third Person';**

'Warm' was the first word that registered in Edlyn's mind when she awoke, the second and third being 'comfy', and 'fluffy'. Cozy joined in there too, somewhere. There was a smooth set of sheets underneath her bare legs, and a comforting weight of a quilt on top off her that was up to her chin. The pillow below her head felt expensive, it full to the brim with down feathers, which made it support her head and neck nicely. She could feel her hair tickle her neck, but it didn't make it to her shoulders. Ed furrowed her brows in confusion and shifted a bit to help her sleep fogged brain understand.

"Ah! Ow…"

Well, at least the pain helped her wake up. She could feel a dull throbbing in her ribs, her left arm hurt, and to be blunt, she ached all over. How had she not noticed this before? It was pretty freaking obvious how much she hurt. Maybe moving wasn't such a good idea.

Wait. Moving was a good idea, because she had no idea where she was. This didn't feel like a bed from the military barracks, they didn't give you down pillows and fluffy quilts. Those beds had itchy wool blankets, and pillows full of cotton that you had to fold in half to get enough support to at least not have a sore neck the next morning. Not to mention that mattresses there tended to get pretty thin, but what she was on felt like it molded to her body. So no, this wasn't the barracks.

It didn't smell like one of their old musky hotel stops either, the room smelled like it had recently been cleaned, and had a distinct flowery scent. Were there flowers in here? It sure seemed like it, but she couldn't be sure. Ed realized that just maybe, it would help to open her eyes and actually _see_ where she was instead of playing a guessing game with herself.

So after coming to that ever enlightening conclusion, she tried willing her eyes to open. It wasn't easy; she was still tired after all. But the thought of being in dangerous territory finally got the job done. With her eyes open, she looked up at the white ceiling. She stared, and stared, until she realized that she had to look somewhere else to figure out where she was. Lolling her head to the side lazily, she looked to the left to see a wall. She gave a small snort at herself; didn't she feel intelligent this morning? She couldn't get past simple phrases…and wait, was it even morning anymore? For all she new, it could be the afternoon. It wasn't night anymore, she knew that much. The windows on her walls, even though the drapes where drawn, let in enough light to let her see fairly well, so the sun was clearly in the sky.

She decided that not much was on that side, so she looked to the right. Except, all she saw was a pile of pillows, succeeding in blocking her view unless she wanted to twist her neck at an uncomfortable angle. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon, with how sore she was. Fullmetal Alchemist or not, when she felt lazy and tired, some things simply weren't going to happen. Even more so when there was a reason as to why she was so tired.

Though she couldn't remember off the top of her head why she was so tired…and she still couldn't understand why she was in this room instead of the normal barracks or hotel. Had they been on a mission, and found some nice little old lady to house them? It happened before, when she and Al had found a cat with a collar on it and decided to return it, even though it was a whole town over. It was after a mission of course, so when they had said something about finding lodging and getting some rest, she had offered her children's old rooms. Ed had liked that lady; she even made them some food when they woke up. Well, when Ed woke up.

Was she really so tired that she was coming up with stories to delay sitting up? Wow…

With a sigh and some gritting of her teeth, she heaved herself up into a sitting position. And that hurt the ribs, and almost everything else. Oh, she couldn't feel her hair on her shoulders before because she was wearing a long sleeved shirt…an oversized button up shirt that most definitely did not belong to her, because she could tell that it was fit for men. What. The. Hell. She really hoped that whoever owned this shirt was not the one who undressed her. And had apparently redressed.

Okay, seriously, what happened? Where was she, who was she with, why was she in this state, and where the hell was Al?

Before she could get much further in her internal monologue, there was a knock at the door which was parallel with the foot of the bed. She stared at it, her thoughts seeming to flee as her mind went blank. A silence hung in the air, until a second session of quick raps on the door came, knocking her mind back into action. She didn't want to chance running into an enemy, and right now, fighting was for emergencies only. A hasty once over of the room revealed a door on the right wall, and be it a closet or a bathroom, it would have to do. She slid out of the bed as quietly as possible, padding on her toes to the door, her legs and back protesting. Slipping behind the door just as the third round of knocks appeared, along with a muffled voice that sounded unfamiliar, yet like she had heard it at least once before, she crouched down and looked out of the crack that she left between the door and its frame.

It appeared as though she hide in what she found to be the bathroom for nothing, because after the third set of knocks, it remained silent. With a sigh, Ed heaved her body up into a standing position. Right as she was about to exit the bathroom, something made her heart leap into throat.

"Is there a particular reason you are hiding inside of your bathroom, Edlyn Elric?"

The blonde whirled around to see who had spoken, the voice having come from behind her. She couldn't see him in the dark, and the man seemed to understand that, as a second later he was leaning closer and over her shoulder to flip the light switch. The sudden brightness caused her to blink rapidly, before she got a good look at the man who almost gave her a heart attack. He had weird violet hair, some facial hair on his chin, and had to be wearing the most ridiculous white suit she had ever seen. And don't even get her started on his ears!

But before she could observe anymore, the man's appearance jarred something in her memories, and that little jar led to a landslide. She remembered some of what she had forgotten. The forest and those odd creatures, waking up in the lap of a stranger only to be surrounded by teenagers, passing out, she remembered all of that. But anything before that was a blank slate.

"Hello, anyone in there? Are you going to tell me why you are hiding in the bathroom?" Mephisto asked, amused with how the young girl was just standing there with emotions running across her face, going from shocked, confused, understanding, and the newest, irritation.

"Maybe I will if you tell me who you are, and why you made up that bull story before to save my ass." Edlyn said, gaining her composure and crossing her arms. She didn't know if she could trust this guy yet, who's to say he wasn't some creepy pervert? "And how did you get behind me?!"

Mephisto wiggled his pointer finger while clucking his tongue. "Now, now, patients' is virtue, young _Fullmetal Alchemist. _We don't want to get ahead of ourselves!" he said while bowing his back to get within eye level of the blonde, looking right at her with a smirk.

"How do you know my title?"

"Your father told me about it. Not only that, but he told me about everything he could concerning your world." Mephisto paused to let it sink, and once he saw Ed's confused face, he continued. "You are no longer in the same world. In this world, instead of alchemy, we follow the path of technology. At least, the outside world did. Then there are the Exorcists."

"Wait, hold up, besides the fact that you are saying that I freakin' world hopped, what's all this about Exorcists? As in the people who deal with all that spiritual mumbo jumbo? You do realize that I am atheist?" Ed looked at Mephisto with doubt obvious in her eyes. She began to scrutinize him, thinking he might be mentally ill.

"Do you not find the irony that you, someone who has met Truth so many times, say that you do not believe in god? Truth, who has said to you that he is called god by some? There are those who follow him without having even met him, yet a frequent visitor is blind!" Mephisto chuckles, looking at her, and waits.

"…how do you know the whole 'I am called by many names' crap that thing said?"

"Do you not listen? Your father and I have had many conversations, and his trips to the gate had been one of our topics." He said it as if talking to a child, talking slowly and making sure he said it clearly. That caused a spark of anger to ignite in the younger, she wasn't dumb!

"You try being thrown into this situation and keep a clear head!" she yelled, her frustration seeping into her voice.

At her words, Mephisto's eyes seemed to soften. "Yes, I do apologize. I can't tell you everything right now, but I will make sure that I do everything in my power to help you, Edlyn. Van and I, we were close…and though I cannot tell you our relation at the moment, I wish for you to trust me. I am Mephisto Pheles." Ed looked into his eyes, and from what she gathered so far, it was rare to hear such words come from this man. She could tell that he was rarely serious, if ever, and if not goofing off he surely wasn't being nice to someone. She inhaled, wincing when the expanding of her lungs made some things twinge, and then let the air out in a heavy sigh.

"I suppose… that it wouldn't hurt to give you a chance." She said, taking a step back so she could lean on the door frame. "But when you said I was no longer on the same world… you never said anything about Al. Is he still on the other one? Still in Amestris, still safe?" Ed looked at Mephisto with tired eyes, even though she had just finished sleeping for who knows how long.

"I can only assure you that you are the only one here; I have no connection to know what the current state is at your home." Ed took at least a little comfort in the fact that he sounded regretful of that fact. "Edlyn, you must be tired, why don't you get something to drink and go back to sleep? You can start moving around again tomorrow. In fact, after you get up, I will give you a tour of your current home and town! How does that sound?" he said, sounding overly excited, smiling as if he just offered her the world.

And excited he was, because one thing that Van made sure to point out was that his children were prodigies. Who wouldn't want to give a tour of a town made to teach to someone who loves to learn? There were many libraries around, whole buildings dedicated to one subject, such as science. He couldn't wait to see her reaction! Mephisto had no doubt that she would have no problem catching herself up with the times.

And if he was right with all of this, then he would not hesitate to sign her up for classes in his own academy, and most definitely, cram school.

"Fine, more sleep can't do any harm I guess…" she mumbled, scratching at her head as she stumbled towards the bed, her eyelids already getting heavy.

"Oh, and I do hope you like your new room! I decorated it myself!" he was going to continue, but saw that she was already drifting off on top of her covers. He sighed with a small chuckle, shaking his head. "If anyone saw me doing this, they would think I was a clone." He picked her up and cradled her to his chest with one arm, pulling down the sheets and quilt with the other. After laying her down, Mephisto made sure that the blankets were snug around her. "I honestly can't see myself doing this for anyone else." he said, talking to her as if she could hear him.

Things passed by quickly after she woke up the next day. They had eaten breakfast –not prepared by him, thankfully- and then went to decide what Ed was going to wear in public. Mephisto took advantage of Ed not knowing what was custom, and therefore got her to unknowingly try on some cosplay to which he took pictures of.

They finally got an outfit that matched her tastes, and that Mephisto deemed modern enough. She was wearing a red hoodie, the neck line going low enough to show the black tank top that she had on underneath. The hoodie had black stitching and pull strings, as well as the flamel that Edlyn tried to keep on her clothing at all times. Her pants were a baggy light tan cargo pants that matched the light tan gloves she wore on her hands. When it came to her hair, you could say that a bonding moment occurred between Mephisto and Edlyn.

"Why don't you let me do something with your hair?"

"I can brush my own stinken' hair." Ed said, eying Mephisto through the vanity mirror.

"I said do something, not just brush it. I can do something cool~!"

"…as long as it's a braid."

And that's how Ed had a French braid that started from her right temple and wrapped around her head in a horizontal line so that it lay over her left shoulder, her bangs and antennae left out to frame her face. The blonde would never admit it, but she loved it when people played with her hair. She couldn't do much with her own, and always had to be careful to not have it get caught in her Automail.

After she was dressed, having already taken a shower before breakfast, she went back to her bathroom to brush her teeth before she got the full tour of her new home. Mephisto's house was huge, and Edlyn still had no idea what his profession was. Was he some kind of millionaire? What on earth did he do to get all of this money and space? She noticed that her room was one of the only few that was in the style that it was, the rest was in what she learned was how things were in Japan. It sounded like it was this world's equivalent to Xingese, so she caught on quickly.

Mephisto had guessed correctly when thinking that her favorite room would be the library. He honestly had a hard time pulling the blonde out. But it was for the greater good, since the next part of the tour was outside, in the town.

Edlyn's face was priceless when he told her about True Cross Academy, and had showed her the buildings. He grinned at her awe struck expression.

"I give you free reign of the town, considering I am the president and all~! And since you are now known as the president's niece, I dare say you have some special privileges. Just don't go around calling me Uncle Mephisto too much, it makes me sound old." Mephisto said jovially, enjoying the excited atmosphere that surrounded the young blonde.

"My rating on you has just gone up. You are officially awesome." Ed was looking around in slow circles, taking everything in. Even all the military archives didn't hold this much in one location. "Where is the main library?"

Mephisto was just about to reply, when a pair of twins caught his eyes. _This could be interesting,_ he thought. Instead of having Edlyn just hang around with him all day long, even though he had no problem with it, it might be best to have her be with people of her age. And at least one was smart like her…. The other, he couldn't say much for. But hey, at least he was good at fighting! A devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"Rin, Yukio~! How nice to see you!"

At Mephisto calling out, Ed looked up to see who he was talking to. She saw two of the teenagers from last night walking over through a crowd of other students, they all being in the middle of a busier town square like area. They were both dressed in school uniforms, like almost everyone else, making Ed realize how much she stood out in her attire. That caused her to take a small step closer to Mephisto. But then she mentally snorted. Like standing next to _him_ would help her any!

"What do you want?" Rin asked, not noticing the blonde standing next to the purple head. All he could see was the annoying grin coming from a clown. There went his good day.

"Mephisto, Ms. Elric. How are you both?" Yukio asked with a smile. Ed was on guard as soon as she saw it. That was one fake smile, and it was mostly pointed towards Mephisto. She straightened her back and took a step forward, in front of Mephisto.

"I am good, thanks for asking! This is quite a town, I can't wait to see the classes that I will be attending!" she said, giving him her own equally fake and charming smile. Maybe she had been spending too much time with Mustang.

Mephisto quirked an eyebrow at the suddenly tense atmosphere. He saw what the blonde had done, and he couldn't help but feel proud that she had stood tall, throwing Yukio's show back at him to show that she had seen it easily. He could feel the confidence rolling off of Ed in waves as she stood with her back to him. Mephisto's grin grew as he looked at Yukio. But just as it the atmosphere had been made, it was shattered by the boy who was none the wiser by what was going on.

"Why would you be excited for school?" Rin asked, looking at Ed like she was crazy. He hadn't seen her until she had stepped forward, and when she had, he had to stop and take a look at her. There was a huge difference in her looks compared to how he saw her last time. She was clean of mud and blood, and the sun made her hair shine. She was still dressed in red and black like last time, but with an added tan color. They all suited her well; at least, he thought so.

Ed turned and looked at him, giving a small laugh. "Well, you see, my dad kind of ditched our Mother, leaving her with me and my little brother. And at that point, we didn't have much money. So I had to drop out of school and help around the house and get a job. So I really haven't been in school for a while." She gave herself a pat on the back for the on the fly story. And it really wouldn't be that hard to remember.

"But I thought you were with Mephisto because of your dad?" asked Rin. He really hadn't been expecting that.

Well, time to get more creative. Might as well keep going with half truths. "My mom passed away a little after I dropped out of school. After he got the letter saying that she was dead, he came and picked me up. My brother ended up staying with a family friend. It was only me because it turned out that someday my dad would need an heir for his business." She ended the story by looking at the ground. "But the bright side out all of this is that I got to meet my Uncle!" she said, looking at him behind her shoulder, checking to see if the story would do. She received a small nod.

Yukio stared at the blonde, his face blank. That story hadn't sounded like a lie. Her emotions had sounded real, especially the humorless laugh she did around the time she was talking about her father. But he couldn't help but feel like something was not being said. He looked at his brother, and all he saw was that Rin looked guilty for asking that in the first place. Before anything more could be asked, Mephisto clapped his hands and looked at the brothers.

"Yes, that is the whole story of how I ended up taking care of my precious niece Edlyn! And know it is time for me to ask the two of you for a favor. Would you mind showing her around the rest of the town? I think it would do her some good to be around people her own age." Mephisto asked with a smile, daring them with his eyes to say no.

"What?! Mephisto, you said that you would be the one to show me around!" Ed yelled, sounding oddly panicked.

And she was, for a good reason. She did not know how to act around those of the same age. Sure, there was Winry and Al, but Al was a sibling and Winry was a childhood friend who could be counted as a sister by now. Even when she had been in school she never interacted with those around her, always choosing to read instead. And now? She knew how to talk with adults. Ed was in no way mature, and she knew it, but that didn't mean she didn't fit in fine with Mustang's team.

Mephisto, of course, had known all of this. And that was the whole reason he was pushing her out of her comfort zone. He would have to admit that he felt a little bad going back on the tour he had promised that he would be giving.

"I Promise I will make it up to you Ed, but for now, it's time for you to step away from the adults." He said with a gentle smile, patting her head in a reassuring manner. She gave a huff and crossed her arms, mumbling something that sounded like 'fine'. "Now, here is some money in case you find something you like, so don't hesitate to get it. And if you get something to eat, don't be afraid to try something new." Mephisto handed her 20,000 Yen. "That's around 200 dollars where you came from, I believe."

Ed and Rin both gaped at him, and Yukio had to try hard not to join them. "What happened to your cheap attitude?!" Rin yelled.

Mephisto just ignored him, and started to walk away while whistling. While he really didn't want to leave Ed alone, it was about time she got used to people that weren't twice her age. And besides, it wasn't like anything could go that bad, right? Yukio was calm and collected, and Ed was a smart girl.

After a while of just standing there, watching the purple head leave, Ed heaved a sigh. She decided it would be a good time to break the ice. "…Want me to treat you guys to lunch?" Ed asked, flapping the money around. "I apparently have plenty to spare."

"Yes!" Rin yelled almost instantly, perking up.

"Rin! Don't be so rude." Yukio said, looking at his brother with wide eyes.

"What? She offered! Wouldn't it be ruder to say no?"

"He has a point you know, what will it hurt to have me pay for lunch?" Ed said, looking back and forth between the two brothers. "Only problem is, I really don't know where to go…" she trailed off, tilting her head to the side. "Kind of new here and all." She laughed awkwardly.

Rin seemed to wilt after that. "Crap! Neither do I, we always eat at home." He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Are you guys any good at cooking? I could always pay for good ingredients or something." Ed asked casually, her hands in her pockets as she cocked one hip out. When she saw Yukio's narrowed eyes, she groaned. "Oh cool it, if you don't want me at your house that much then I will just go find some food by myself. Here, get something good to eat at your house." She chucked some wadded up money at Yukio. "I mean, I already offered to pay, didn't I?" She then stomped off.

Something about not being trusted here, in a foreign place, grated at Ed's nerves. And she was never one to know how to handle her emotions well. It wasn't like it was that big of a deal anyway. She could make it by herself.

Rin looked really confused. What just happened? "Did you just tick of Mephisto's niece?"

"I may have insulted her a bit…" Yukio confessed said hesitantly. "I don't trust her, and she knows it."

"Dude, how much money did she throw at you anyway?" Rin asked, looking over Yukio's shoulder.

"I am guessing all of it…" he said slowly, showing Rin the 20,000 Yen.

"You must have really ticked her off then."

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't need Rin of all people telling him this. It wasn't his fault he didn't trust some strange girl that they found in the forest, that was apparently Mephisto's niece. But he did have to admit, he didn't act the nicest. Yukio gave out a puff of air.

"Come on, we have to go find her. She is most likely getting lost somewhere." Yukio said while walking in the same direction the blonde had gone.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Sorry for any spelling errors, i still don't have a beta...**

**Some questions for you all!**

**A) What characters from Blue Exorcist do you want Ed to meet most?**

**B) Who do you think Ed wouldn't get along with?**

**C) Am I getting to OOC?**


End file.
